FIOLEE FAN FIC
by fioleexD
Summary: im not really the one to open open about things i mean im marshal lee the vampire kings but why woun't fi open up to any one can true love get her talking (btw raitings just might change)
1. Chapter 1

please give good rates and reviews worked really hard and its my first one

~chapter one~

Fionna POV

'_I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow ' _ Ithought to myself as I lye im my bed witch Is the most comfortable thing in the world but tonight I just cant fall asleep and you will never guess, gumball Is throwing me one of his fancy-smanshie parties witch Is always a little to dressy for me but who cares its all worth it…'_I wounder who is going to be there' _i cant help but smile at the thought that marshal lee (the vampire king of the night'Ospere) would be there (she felt a slight blush coming on) '_no way,never, he is like my best friend…is he…..' _ no no no I love gumball (as she shook the thought from her head) but he just so…I don't know different from all the other guys and he's hot as she added more thing to list of thing she liked most about marshal '_no no what am I thinking…grrrrrr…fionna get it together' _ but she could stop thinking about him she wasn't even shure about what she wanted yet do I have feeling for gumball or marshal..or both….(slowly she started to drift into a peaceful slumber)

Cakes POV

I was down stares making an everything burrito for my babbie girls birthday ohhhhhh cant beilive she getting so old (as cake smiled to herself)

Wait speaking of where is the birthday girl (as cake looks over at the clock its says its 12:30) '_oh my glod what dose she do at night ' _(she thought to herself) ''FI BABBIE YOU BETTER GET UP AN-ATOMS BECAUSE YOU GOT YO MAN TO IMPRESS'' (fionna dosen't answer) uhhhhhhhh girl you got to be fa-rizzen me (as cakes goes up stares of there little tree house and starts penitrating pillows at fionna) ''WAKE UPPPPPPP''…..(as fionna moans a little and rolls over cover her head with he blakets) '_for neptunes sake' (_cakes going over and rips the blakent off fionna and she shoots up reveling some of fionna bare skin) ''oh my glod cake!'' fionna exclaimed ''fi look at the clock we gatta long day ahead of us babbie cakes now hop in the shower'' (fionna looks at the clock with now say 12:45) ''cake why didn't you wake me earlier'' (she just sighs and walk back down stairs) '_man I wounder what goes through her head some times'….._

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I plan on making lots more..:) **


	2. Chapter 2

~chapter 2~

Fionnas POV

'_oh my glob im so tired' _(as stepped into the shower using her strawberry shampoo and conditioner and vanilla body wash) ahhhhh a shower is just what I needed to wake me up (as she stepped out of the shower and put on her light blue shirt with darker blue skirt and thigh-high sock and her little black shoe and her bunny hat of course could never forgot about that) '_I wonder what cake made for breakfast'(_as she hopped down stares) as I notice cake maid an everything burrito and actually split it with her '_wow'_ that's a first but I gulped in down easily I'm not going to admit im not THE-MOST proper girl in the world but who cares _'I don't'…..''_hey cake can Im going to go wonder around for a bite since the party doesn't start till 7:oo'' -sighs-''okay just don't get dirt and be back by six'' ''kay thanks cake'' god I love that crazy cat..:)…..i honestly didn't know what to do I was eighteen had the world in front in the palms of my hands '_until six' _and i had no clue what to do what-so-ever what I could do … so I decided to go troll around In the woods seeking for something to fight as i held my favorite sword tight in my hands in case any surprised me….as I was walking around I herd some rustling in the bushes and turned around to check it out walk closer to it fearless because I have fought every monster that had ever crosses her path and she had save many lives in the land of Aaa I wasn't scared of anything '_except water' _and as I started to walk closer to it the rustling stop and it was quite all of a sudden something came up and took my favorite bunny hat and I looked up and shore enough it was marshal lee when I saw him I couldn't help but smile and he said ''well happy birthday bunny'' ''give it back marshal'' (as she tried to jump up and catch it but she couldn't reach) ''not so ferice now are you?'' (he said with a light smile and gave it back to his friend.

Marshal POV

Ppsssshhhh she looked soo beautiful with her honey gold hair and her deep blue ocean eyes and couldn't help but stare at her she just so…..perfect…..'_wait what am I talking about she is my friend and im the vampire king I cant have feelings twards her' _ but as much I tried not to admit it I have feeling for her great feelings for her if only she knew if only…(as he got out of his own head and back into real life he started joking around with her again like they always do) ''jeeze I think your going tough on me my-fair-lady and I didn't even get one jump out of you'' I said ''im not scared of anything'' she said with that breath taking smile ''yea we will see about-'' (suddenly he was caught off by the pitch loud screaming of some one in the forest) I knew the moment was ruin because she emidiatly darted off after the screaming as I did feel oh-so worried for her I followed her twards the noise '_I have a bad feeling about this' _as they approached a gigantic 15' ft cyclopes….

**Don't you just love clift hangers lol stick around for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 3~

Fionnas POV

'_ohhh my glob I cant fight that its to..to huge'_ (she thought) '_but im fionna the greatest hero in all Aaa and plus and I cant NOT let marshal lee see me weak I have to stay strong I HAVE to'….(_as she stands facing the monster with no fear in her eyes , at least what we can see, as she charges for the monster)

Marshal's POV

''ohh no wait fi don't_-'' 'what is she doing she is going to hurt herself' _(he thought) '_but man she has got some serious guts (_but he OBVIOUSLY dosent she is sacred I guess she to good at hiding thing)_ should I go help her or let her kill it by herself but I don't wanna see her get hurt''..(_as he got lost in his thought fionnas out fighting)

Fionna's POV

as I started plunging tward the beast I stabbed my sward into the beast foot as gave a loud ,painful cry '_wow that wasn't hard' (_she thought_) _ but I knew that wasn't enough after all it was..well….huge as it bent his big hand to swat my I jabbed it in the hand and I could see it in his eye that he was more furious and he swated me I flew into a bunch of trees '_oowww glob this hurts so much…. fi stay strong' _and she got back up and quickly trying to find her sward befor the beast came back over

Marshal's POV

'_oh my glob fionna my precious fionna…' _as I quickly flew over to her to see if she was okay and after that well I was going to kick that monsters little-hmmmm….

''FI..are you okay'' I asked so worried for her ''yea im fine I need to find my sward I cant see it-'' (as she caught marshal eyeing the beast she knew he was going to kill the cyclopes) ''NO'' she yelled, (he looked at her with curiouse eyes) ''THIS ONE IS MINE IM GOING TO KILL IT NOT YOU'' ''BUT FI YOUR HURT AND HE IS TO BIG PLEASE LET ME HEL-'' ''IM FINE MARSHAL JUST BACK OFF'' she cut me off hmm.. '_but I cant..i just cant see you get hurt' _but I know I know she isn't okay that's gatta hurt It would even hurt me im her bestfriend why wouldn't she tell me if she was hurting ..but I swear is that..that.._ thing.. _hurts her one more time he is in for it

Narrator

as the young adventurer found her sward near by and lung back into the fight as the giant tried to swing at the human and knock her into more trees she jumped onto his hand and climb up his arm and the stupid beast tried to figure out where she went but all off a sudden she takes all of her courage and stabbed the beast in the middle of his eye and he plunged to his death taking the young adventurer with it….

**PLEASE KEEP READING I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON I TRY TO DO ONE EVERYDAY**…


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4~

''NOOO''

as marshal lee flew don't to grab fionna just as she was about to hit the ground. The face almost nearly touch and marshel could smell the sweet sent of her warm breath and the both froze as stared into each others eyes

''uh thanks''

She breathed her heart to flutterd in her chest as she thought '_I think..i think I like marshal lee my friend my brother my protector and my..my new lover…?' _as marshal lee looked into her deep ocean blue eyes she look soo innocent and they where so close.. '_i would give anything to touch her soft rosey lips…' _and then fionna snapped out of it and stood up as marshal did to

''thanks for catching me ya know''

''yea shure anything for my little bunny''

As she blushed a little and felt her heart pounding what was she feeling it seemed so new…?

''uh well I should get back now its getting pretty late and ya know I kinda have party to go to…you coming..?''

She asked marshal lee

''yea of course wouldn't miss it for the world''

As he noticed a slight blush creep on her face but he pretended not to notice to save her from further embarrassment

''well see ya''

As she walked away he noticed a slight limp on her friend and totally forgot just happened he was to destracted with her eyes to notice the rest of her perfect hour glass figure it had cuts and bruises all over and probably broke something

''wait fi…whats wrong are you okay you like limping''

''no im not limping im fine really marshy Im all good''

''no your not at least let me fly you home I thik your hurt something''

''goodbye marsh''

She said limping away he felt so bad for not helping her he could tell she was hurting and she wasn't accepting his help but why…..'_go after her!' _he though and flew over to her and picked her up bridal style

''hey! Marsh''

''well hey there bunny''

''put me down im fine I just-''

He cut her off

''not your not you can try and hide it from every one else but me you should know that im you friend you can tell me when your hurting fi''

''fine. Just this once''

He never realized how far they had traveld into the woods although he wasn't complaining he loved every minute he had to be this close to her she was so warm so sweet…..all of a sudden her grip tightend on his neck as they passed over a body of water '_she is scared of water' _he remembered

''what is the oh-so brave fionna scared of a little water''

He said jokingly

''n-no''

As she buried her face into his shirt '_mmmmmm'_ she thought he smell good not cheesy like boy clone I don't how to express it he has his own special fragrance sent (not to be creapy or anything) and she started to feel that warmth again that feeling of butterflies as suprising as this might seem she like the close-ness and she never wanted it to end….ever but as soon as it started it was over ad he flew down and dropped her dow on the little porch of there tree house

''uhhhh thanks I should go get ready…''

''wait''

He said and she gave a mouth-drooping smile with a rosy red blush witch look adorable and he pulled her in closer and put his lip gentally on hers…

**Hope you guys liked it please keep reading I would really like it**


End file.
